


The Bet (Edited)

by larrystylinson891



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Kink, Horny Louis, Jealous Louis, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Needy Louis, Niall is Liam's son, Nick Grimtwat, Oblivious Harry, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Harry, at some point, cuddly louis, liams a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson891/pseuds/larrystylinson891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah I know he's cute,<br/>But he's MINE,<br/>touch him and I'll kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Past: Sorry if you hate this it's only my second time writing smut.
> 
> Now: Okay Blitches I have edited it, honestly that's what I have been doing all day now. For real so tired but I still have three more to go YAY! Ugh I'll try to edit all the other ones. K bye.

Summary: A Larry AU where Louis gets jealous and makes a bet with Nick Grimtwat to get Harry’s attention. Louis doesn’t like to lose.

Louis literaly never hated somebody so much in his life, I mean he was practicaly begging for Harry’s cock which Grimtwat knew belonged to Louis. Pretty much what happened was Nick or Grimtwat, what Louis and his best friends liked to call him, came over for Harry’s birthday party and started flirting with Harry, the occasional wink, being really touchy, and pretty much gagging for Harry’s dick. To say Louis was pissed would be an understatement. So, being the amazingly jealous sassy bitch that he is he decided to claim what was his.

“Harry your so funny, stop your going to kill me.” Grimtwat said grabbing his stomach. Louis rolled his eyes as he walked over to the pair who were standing farley close. Harry backed up slightly when Nick leaned in as if he was going to attack his face.

“I’m not that-“ Louis cut him off by attaching his lips to his. Louis knew Harry loved when Louis would pretty much throw himself at him so, being the typical person he is he kissed him back. Louis moaned pulling Harry’s hand’s to his ass before wrapping his around Harry's neck. Harry picked Louis up placing him on the car moving in between his legs. Louis opened his eyes to see Grimtwat fumming, he smirked as Harry moved his lips to his neck.

“I always win Grimtwat.” Louis mouthed to Nick before moaning a bit to loudly just to emphasis his point. 

“For now.” He mouthed back.

“Is that a bet?” Louis mouthed again arching his eyebrows.

“Looks like it.” Nick smirked.

“Good.” Louis pulled Harry off his neck. “Hazza I gotta go get something from Liam, I’ll be back.” Louis said kissing Harry’s cheek before getting off the car leaving a gapping Harry.

**

Louis loved winning things and this bet would be a piece of cake, trust him. First he had to change, in which he did pulling on a pair of really short shorts and a grey crop top, of course adding black lace panties and knee high socks. A butt plug just to go above and beyond. Louis walked around the house, receiving cat calls and at times even getting pulled aside to get flirted with by one of Harry's old UNI friends, looking for Harry. He spotted Nick getting extremley close, pretty much almost sitting on HIS boyfriends lap. It looked like it was time to start round 2. Louis walks over to them and smirks when Harry looks up and starts gapping. Louis gave Grimtwat a look of disgust before straddling on Harry’s waist, the boy wrapped his arms around Louis' waist almost immediately. Louis smirks at Nick as he starts rubbing his bum against Harry’s wonderful 10 inch length.“Mmm Louis, baby stop.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear.

“No daddy, ‘m horny.” Louis whines back starting to suck a love bite on Harry’s neck.

“Then lets go to the bedroom.” Harry says nipping at Louis’ sweet spot just below his collar bone. You would think they wouldn't get sexual when infront of so many people but everybody got used to it when their sex tape was released. Yes, they have a sex tape.

“Not yet, gotta go finish dinner.” Louis smirks as he removes himself from Harry’s lap to go finish dinner that he and the boys were cooking, okay let's be honest the boys were cooking the meal while he sat around looking cute. Louis- 2 Grimtwat-0. This was going to be a walk in the park.

**

“Dinners ready.” Louis called to his guests and Grimtwat. Honestly he would rather have Taylor Swift here and he really hates her. Nick and Harry walk to the dinning room a little to close for Louis’ liking, but the last straw was when Nick decided to sit in his seat. Louis was going to make sure to win round 3. Louis sat on Harry’s right while Nick sat across from Harry, smirking because he started playing footsie with him. Louis wanted to laugh because honestly Harry did that with everybody that is anybody. Louis smirked at Harry as he placed his hand on Harry’s crotch palming him nicely. Harry chockes on his breath gaining Nick’s attention making him glare at Louis. Louis reaches down and unbottons Harry’s jeans pulling out his very hard member that Louis almost gagges for. But he doesn't mostly because he was currently sitting at a table of about 25 people and really didn't want to draw attention to Harry and himself, this was only for Nick. Louis slowly moves his hand up and down Harry’s dick making him bite his lip to keep back the moans that want to slip out so bad.

“So Harry how’s it feel to finally be 21?” Liam asked making Louis laugh silently, Harry was about to embarrass the fuck out of himself. Louis almost felt bad for like .05 seconds.

“It’s g-good Li, thanks for a-ask-. Fuck Louis.” He moaned out making everybody burst out laughing even Grimtwat.

“What about you Liam? How does it feel to be a dad?” Louis asked moving his hand a little faster.

“It’s amazing, Niall is amazing.” Liam says smiling.

“Oops dropped my fork.” Louis says dropping his fork under the table. Louis drops and goes under the table, going to Harry's cock straight away, he starts by kitten licking Harry’s tip. Harry grabs a handful of Louis’ hair which causes him to start sucking Harry into his mouth. Harry is about to cum when Louis feels a sharp pain in his bum, he knows Nick did not just kick him. Louis pops off Harry’s cock and punches Nick in the dick.

“FUCK!” Nick screams making Louis bite his lip so he doesn’t burst out laughing and ruin his cover even though he's sure everyone knows what he's doing down there. He moves back to Harry and sucks him into his mouth, placing his hand on the rest of his cock squezzing gently. He glides his tongue up and down as he bobs his head, not soon after Harry is cuming down his throat. He tucks him back into his pants before he grabs his fork. He gets out from under the table moving to sit back in his seat getting a knowing smirk from Zayn.

“What took you so long Louis?” Zayn smirked.

“It was dark down there I couldn’t see anything but I found it.” Louis says swinging his fork so everybody sees.

“Dick.” Nick mumbles under his breath.

Louis-3 Nick-0.

**

Round 4 was Louis’ favorite so far mostly because he was starting to get really horny and needed Harry’s dick now, like right NOW! Louis walked over to Harry and Nick who were sitting on lawn chairs looking out at the lake, and Louis would of left them alone if he didn’t have a bet to win. Which he knew would end up getting him punished since he is being such a tease, but he doesn’t give up on a bet. Especially when it involes something or someone that belongs to him. Louis was really whinny and needy when he was horny or tired, and he was both. Louis was really glad he was like that because that was a huge advantage. “Harrrrrrrryyyy,” Louis whined and he could swear he heard Nick mumble under his breath ‘not this prick again’, he would have said something if he wasn’t so needy right now,“’m tired and need a cuddle.”

“’m sorry baby, c’mere.” Harry said opening his arms for Louis grabbing a blanket from the ground and shaking it out. Louis sat on Harry’s lap cuddling into his chest as Harry wrapped his arms and the blanket around him. “So anyways Nick, tell me about Uni.” Harry said after Louis cuddled into his chest.

“Its going really good, my teacher told me they have a job lined up at a radio station for me this summer.” Nick said.

“Daddy I want to ride you right now.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear pushing his hand down to his awaiting hole. Louis had taken the butt plug out after dinner because it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable and only put it in so he would be streched for Harry.

“Not right now Louis.” Harry mumbled.

“Please, I really need you.” Louis begged.

“Louis I said no and that’s final.” Harry said and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Fine enjoy Grimtwat.” Louis said getting out of Harry’s grip.

“Louis…” Harry warned and Louis scuffed rolling his eyes.

“Whatever.” Louis said walking away.

Louis-3 Nick-1.

**

Louis walked back into the house pissed so he decided to talk to Zayn. “Zaynnnnnnnn, Harry won’t have sex with me because he is talking to Grimtwat.” Louis whined to his best friend that he used to sleep with. What? They boy looked like an angel and plus he wasn't dating Harry.

“Are you serious? Ugh I hate that guy.” Zayn growled.

“A-fucking-greed.” He said as he felt someone wrap an arm around his waist.

“Louis I need to talk to you now.” Harry growled in his ear.

“Um sorry, ‘m kinda talking to Zayn, maybe later.” He said pushing Harry’s arm from around his waist.

“Wasn’t a question.” Harry voice boomed around the whole room making the whole room go silent.

“And I said no Harry.” Louis yelled back walking out of the room smirking when he heard Nicks voice.

Round 5 begins.

Louis walks to the room slamming the door getting undressed leaving him just in his black lace panties. Getting on the bed he spreads his legs wide open, moving his panties over a little so his hole was perfect view on anyone that would walk into the room. Louis put an innocent look on his face as he heard stomps down the hall way and then hearing the door slam. “Louis you need to get an attitude check. Fuck.” Harry said as he caught glimpse of Louis.

“Fuck me.” Louis said simply and Harry didn't need to hear another word. Going over he locked the door before stripping down to his boxers. 

“What do you want me to do Louis, do you want eat you out or just fuck you into the mattress?” Harry asked.

“Both daddy both.” Louis moaned.

“You know baby I haven’t been able to have a converastion with Nick all night because you keep flanting yourself. It should be a crime how easy it is to interupt me with that beautiful ass of yours by one glimspe,” Harry says giving a sharp slap to Louis’ ass receiving a whimper “And then giving me a blow job during dinner and making me embarrass myself was very rude Louis.”

“’m sorry daddy.” Louis moaned out.

“Are you Louis? Or are you just happy that your winning the bet?” Harry asked and Louis gave Harry a shocked face.

“How did you know about the bet?” Louis asked curious.

“Nick told me after you stormed in here acting like a fucking toddler. And punching Nick in the crotch was very naughty, I expected more from you.” Harry tsked.

“Mmmm fuck me Harry, don’t even eat me out just fuck me please.” Louis begged and Harry smirked.

“Since you asked so nicley.” Harry said grabbing the lube.

“Don’t need prep had a butt plug in earlier.” Louis moaned out as Harry lubed up his fingers.

“You’re being very naughty today aren’t you Louis.” Harry spanked Louis’ ass making it jiggle causing a moan to escape from both their mouths.

“Only for you.” Louis moans as Harry moves his head to between Louis’ legs and starts rubbing his tongue around Louis’ quivering hole. Succesfully pulling Harry’s tongue deep into his ass squezzing against him sending extreme pleasure through both of them. Harry starts thrusting his tongue into Louis hitting his bundle of nerves causing Louis to moan very loudly and grab Harry’s curls pulling on them roughly. Harry starts moving his tongue around the bundle of nerves and starts sucking on his rim making Louis moan and quiver, this is the best rim job Louis has ever got and will ever get. “Har-“ Louis moans as he cums on his chest making him black out from how intense the orgasm was. As he slowly comes back to the real world he hears the cap of lube being popped back down and a tip being pressed against his hole. Harry slowly thrusts in resting in Louis waiting for him to adjust. Louis suprises him when he flips them over so he was on top. “Pretty sure I told you earlier I wanted to ride you.” Louis says and starts slowly bouncing causing Harry to gasp loudly from suprise.

“God Louis you're so focking hot.” Harry says grabbing Louis ass prodding at it before slapping it as Louis bounces really fast causing a hard jiggle that continues for at least 15 seconds. (A/N that detail though)

“God Louis I love your ass.” Harry says meeting Louis bounces. “But not as much as I love your tight pretty pink little hole.” Harry says grabbing Louis and flipping them over so he was on top starting to thrust into him at an unbeliveable rate.

“Well I l-love your dick.” Louis moans out.

“Louis.......... I’m going to cum.” Harry moans out.

“Me too.” Louis moans as he spills onto his chest.

“Louis.” Harry moans as he spills deep into Louis. He falls down next to Louis as soon as he pulls out, at this point both boys were breathing very heavly.

“Louis-4 Nick-1.” Louis says causing Harry to smile.

“I love you.” Harry says kissing his forehead.

“And I love you. Harry.” Louis says.

“Huh baby?” Harry says looking down into his beautiful boyfriends blue eyes.

“You can’t admit it wasn’t a tiny bit funny when I punched Nick in his crotch.” Louis says and Harry smiles.

“It was pretty funny. Come on, up.” Harry says sitting up and getting out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Louis whined.

“Stop that whinning, we still have guests.” Harry says.

“Oh yeah, well tell them I say goodnight. I’m too tired to move.” Louis moans falling back into the bed.

“Aw really I thought you would want to rub it into Nicks face that you won.” Harry smirks.

“Okay, but let me take a shower real quick.” Louis says getting out of the bed walking over to the dresser.

“Okay, meet you down stairs.” Harry says going over to Louis kissing him while grabbing ahold of his ass.

“Mine.” Harry whispers after pulling back.

“Mhmm go away and entertain your guests dork.” Louis hums kissing Harry one last time before turning around walking over to the dresser when he feels a smack on his ass.

“Mmm I love how it jiggles.” Harry says after putting his clothes on. After Harry finally leaves the room he gets a pair of panties out, Harry’s large grey sweater that reach down to his thighs, and white knee high socks. He throws his clothes onto the bed before walking into his bathroom going over to the mirror to check himself out. He gasped at how stated he looked, he splashed some water on his face before going over to turn on the shower. When he gets in the shower he stands under the hot water letting it soke his hair. The small drops of water that came from his hair drizzled down his back gracefully, he moaned in happiness. He reached over for his apple scented shampoo rubbing it softly into his hair. Next he conditions it before washing his face and body. After he finishes getting ready he goes downstairs to see almost everybody left except for Zayn, Liam, and Grimtwat.

“Well I am going to go Niall needs me home, it was nice seeing you lads. Happy birthday Harry.” Liam says smiling hugging Louis and Harry.

“I need to go too H, it was really nice seeing you and we should really grab a tea sometime.” Grimtwat says walking over to Harry.

“As if, he’d rather fuck me.” Louis scuffs and Nick ignores him rolling his eyes.

“Bye Harry.” Nick says leaning into Harry almost touching his lips when Louis walks over and gets in the middle of them. Louis starts kissing Harry grabbing his neck causing Harry to pick him forcing him to wrap his legs around Harry. Harry pushes Louis against a wall and starts kissing down his neck sucking a huge love bit where Louis’ neck meets his shoulder.

“I win.” Louis mouths to Grimtwat making him glare and huff.

“Fuck you.” Nick mouths back and Louis looks to see Zayn smirking at the scene infront of him.

“That’s Harry’s job, sorry.” He smirks as Nick huffs and rolls his eyes slamming the door on his way out.

“Good?” Harry asks pulling back from Louis.

“Bravo.” Zayn says clapping to both boys.

“Didn’t know that was in you Hazza.” Louis smiles at his boyfriend.

“Well I like to be in you. And thanks I try.” Harry whispers the first part softly in his ear causing him to shiver.

“Well I have to go love birds but I will see you next time I want to bother the hell out of you.” Zayn says.

“See you tomorrow Zayn.” Louis says resting his head in Harrys neck because he really was tired.

“Whatever see you later guys.” He says kissing Louis on the cheek and giving Harry a pat on the back.

“Bye.” They both called.

“How about we go to bed baby?” Harry asks,

“Mhmm ‘m tired.” Louis says rubbing his eyes with his sweater and if that wasn’t the most adorable thing Harry has ever seen then he doesn’t know what is. Harry walked up the stairs, when they reached the room he gently carried him over to the bed laying him down gently, receiving a whine when he doesn’t join.

“I have to clean up baby, I will be right back.” Harry says kissing Louis which only leads to Louis wrapping his arms around his neck. “Louis seriously 30 minutes.” Harry says pulling back receiving a extra long whine from his boyfriend. “Louis stop whinning now.” Harry says.

“Mmmm.” Louis says pushing his face in a pillow moving away from Harry. Okay so Louis acts like a toddler when he's tired but so does like everybody else so get over it. 30 minutes later Harry walks back in the room to see Louis on the corner of the bed.

“Louis get your ass over here now.” Harry says getting into bed.

“No you didn’t cuddle me!” Louis whinned crossing his arms over his chest.

“Kill the attitude or your not going to have a very fun day tomorrow.” Harry warns.

“Fuck off Harry.” Louis says regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth. Sometimes he just doesn't have a filter.

“Im sorry what was that?” Harry asked.

“Nothing.” Louis squeaked out.

“Louis what the fuck did you say?” Harry asks.

“I said fuck off.” Louis said smally.

“Mhmm and when did I ever give your premission to cuss at me?” Harry asks grabbing Louis’ hips pulling him over his lap.

“Never Harry, you never gave me premission.” Louis said.

“That got you 20 slaps plus 15 more for whinning and having an attitude.” Harry says giving Louis his punishment. After the 35th slap Harry rubs Louis’ bum kissing it softly.

“Daddy ‘m really tired can we please go to bed now?” Louis begged.

“Of course, I love you.” Harry said pulling Louis onto his broad chest.

“I love you forever ever.” Louis says kissing Harry’s cheek.

“Forever ever.” Harry repeats bringing Louis closer to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Past: I'm sorry i am going through a stage where I really like when Louis wears like girls clothes sorry not sorry. Hope you enjoy comment what you think and if you want more smut I take requests! :)
> 
> Now: I know it's been awhile but I still feel the same. Um sorry if there is still grammar mistakes, I really did try.


End file.
